Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Sirius and friends get lost on the way to school. When a strange man gives them a hand, Sirius gets more than a little suspicious and follows after him. Thus starts the duel between Noble Barian and Barian Guardian.


**Zexal oneshot**

**Rastaban Von Rushford Rothschild **

**OC**

**Sirius and friends get lost on the way to school. When a strange man gives them a hand, Sirius gets more than a little suspicious and follows after him. Thus starts the duel between Noble Barian and Barian Guardian.**

**(I own my OCs. Rastaban, on the other hand, belongs to my brother.)**

* * *

Rastaban Von Rushford Rothschild

* * *

"Okay," Antares huffed. "I really think you got us lost, Sirius."

"I didn't get us lost," Sirius snarled, his eyes on the map in his hands.

"You sure you don't have the map upside down, Sirius-san?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"No, Lyra," Sirius mumbled. "I don't have the map upside down."

"Maybe you do and don't know it," Antares said. "What with your lousy sense of direction and all."

"I'm a knight, Antares," Sirius growled. "We can't afford to have lousy direction."

"Excuse me. Might you know where Heartland Middle School is located?"

The three Barians stopped in their arguing and walking and looked up.

Way up.

Then Antares' jaw fell.

A man stood before them all. A rather tall man, as Sirius was getting a kink in his neck from trying to see his face. He had light skin with green eyes and white, unkempt hair and a matching goatee. Apparel-wise, he was wearing a six-buttoned-doubled-breasted grey frock coat with a white handkerchief in his left pocket. Adding to this, he had a ruffled cravat tied around his neck, a pair of brown pants, white gloves on his hands, and a monocle on his left eye. His fingers were wrapped around a brown cane with a falcon head at the top.

The Barians gulped, despite their urge to remain silent.

What the hey!? He almost looked like Tron's cousin!

"Uh...who're you?" Sirius asked.

"I?" the man asked.

When the Barians nodded, he gave them a polite bow. "My name is Sir Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Everybody froze.

"Uh," went Lyra.

"Yeah," Antares drawled. "Hey. Could you say that again? This time, in Spanish."

"I was not aware that people here spoke Spanish," Rastaban observed.

"They don't," Sirius sighed.

"Neither can I," Antares added with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Lyra said, "but could you repeat your name for us? We didn't get it the first time."

"Oh," Rastaban sighed. "Forgive me then. Sir Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild."

Sirius stared.

Antares smacked the side of his head and groaned.

Lyra almost gulped again.

"Okay," Antares said. "This time, use **little** words."

Rastaban raised an eyebrow.

"Rothschild-san," Sirius sighed, "what are you looking for again?"

"Oh, excuse me," Rastaban said. "Do you happen to know where Heartland Middle School is located? I'm hoping to meet someone there, but I can't seem to find it."

"Well, good luck," Antares said. "We're lost too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Lyra admitted. "We took a wrong turn and we don't know where."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to simply contact a friend of yours?" Rastaban asked. "You do have some here, correct?"

"We do," Antares admitted. "But it's a heck of a lot easier to call somebody when you have their phone number."

"I see."

"Antares," Sirius growled.

"May I see your map please?" Rastaban asked, holding his hand out so he might look.

After only the slightest hesitation, Sirius sighed and folded the map up. Then he placed it in Rastaban's hand, saying, "Good luck."

"Thank you," was the response.

Five seconds later, Rastaban had the map unfolded and began to read it over. "Now, let me see," he said under his breath.

"Hey," Antares whispered. "I thought a map can only work if you know where you are already. You sure he can figure out where to go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius asked with a low growl. "Don't forget, **you're** the one who got us lost in the first place."

"Well, excuse me for being hungry," Antares mumbled. "I just followed my stomach."

"You should have followed your instincts."

"Dude. My stomach** is** my instincts."

"Excuse me," Rastaban said suddenly, jolting them all upright. His arm was outstretched, the folded map being held out to them. "Thank you. I know where to go now. I'm in your debt."

"Well, that was fast," Antares couldn't help but think.

"Uh, sure," Sirius said, accepting the map. "Don't...sweat it."

Rastaban then gave them a polite bow, another "Thank you," escaping him. Then he stood tall, his cane firmly in hand as he walked away.

"So...," Lyra drawled, "who do you think that guy was? A cosplayer?"

"Nah," went Antares. "He was totally an actor who got lost on the way to set."

"I don't think so," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the man's cane.

"Huh?"

In an instant, Sirius threw his school bag into the air, forcing Antares to catch it, lest everything inside be destroyed. "You guys head to the school without me," Sirius said. "I need to talk to that guy a little more."

"Huh!?" Antares exclaimed. "Hang on. Sirius!"

Too late. He was gone.

A brief pause.

"WE'RE LOST OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!?" Antares shouted.

Apparently, he'd forgotten.

* * *

(At the mall.)

Rastaban walked up the steps of the mall, his green eyes looking from one place to the next. The area he was standing in seemed fairly empty, something he wasn't expecting from the place that was, reportedly, the busiest place in Heartland City aside from the schools and prisons.

"Now, let me see," Rastaban said to himself. "Must I turn left or right at this 'mall' place to reach the school?"

"You'll turn around and not take another step."

The noble-looking man paused. Then he did just what the voice said and turned around.

Sirius was doubled over a little bit, his eyes locked firmly on the man before him. His breath was coming out short and huffy, but he opted to ignore that.

Rastaban stared at him for a moment, then adjusted his posture. "Pardon," he said, "but is something the matter?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "Big time." He forced himself to stand straight, allowing him to look slightly more menacing when he pointed at Rastaban. "You...you work for Don Thousand, don't you?"

Rastaban paused again.

Then he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Then he tilted his head to the side. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try and wiggle your way out!" Sirius snapped. "I saw Don Thousand's emblem on you! That proves that you're a Barian under his command."

Rastaban remained silent for a moment, but then broke out into a chuckle. "I do apologize," he said, "but I don't understand what you're saying. Perhaps your mind was playing tricks on you, child?"

That did more than annoy Sirius.

"Now, if you don't mind, I must be off," Rastaban continued. "I have someone to meet at Heartland Middle School and it would be rude of me to delay any further."

Just before he started down the steps before him, he stopped. Something tight and hard just grabbed hold of his wrist. Looking back, he found it to be a white Duel Anchor.

A Duel Anchor held firmly in place by Sirius' Baria Lapis. "Sorry, Rastaban-san," he said, "but I ain't letting you go 'till I resolve a few things."

Rastaban stared at the Duel Anchor as it faded away, hardly taking in Sirius' words. "So let me get this straight," he said. "You wish to challenge me to a duel?"

Sirius grinned. "That's right, Sir Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild."

"Ah," Rastaban breathed. "You remembered my full name."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone. "You said it twice."

Rastaban chuckled a little bit before pounding his cane against the ground. "Very well," he said simply. "Because you happened to remember, I shall humor you." His eyes narrowed. "Sir Sirius of the Barian Guardians."

"So you know who I am?" Sirius inquired. "In that case, I don't have to hold back." His duel disk then appeared on his arm as his available hand dug into his pocket for his D-Gazer. "After all, if you know that much about me, then you're clearly not normal."

Rastaban smiled a little bit. "You are correct," he said, his cane glowing with a garnet light.

His glowing cane then shifted in size and width, reaching up to his left arm and attaching itself to it. Then the glow shattered, revealing a purple duel disk shaped like a falcon's wing, five great feathers sprouting forth to become the monster card slots. A falcon's beak opened wide to reveal the cards in his deck.

"Nice duel disk," Sirius said with a grin, throwing his D-Gazer over his eye.

"Flattery shall get you nowhere, child," Rastaban said, touching his monocle. "Only your monsters shall help you in this match."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius said, drawing his cards in sync with Rastaban.

"**Let's duel!**"

* * *

[Sirius - 4000 LP] [Rastaban - 4000 LP]

"You may have the first move, Mr. Guardian," Rastaban said, standing tall over Sirius.

"A gentleman duelist," Sirius observed. "And I thought I was unique." He then placed his hand on his deck. "Boku no turn. DRAW!" He looked at his drawn card and grinned a little bit. "Alright, I summon Corvus the Sacred Wing Pup!"

The tiny puppy appeared on the field, scratching a flea out of his fur.

[Corvus. Lv. 4. 1300 ATK, 1400 DEF]

"A fine beast," Rastaban said. "Your friend?"

"Better believe it," Sirius said. "Now I activate Corvus' ability. When he's used to Xyz Summon, he counts as two overlay units."

Corvus then let out a howl as he took to the skies as a glowing comet. "XYZ SHOUKAN!"

The overlay unit then appeared, exploding into thousands of bright colors. "Oh, ye who wields the blade of Justice and carries the shield of Honor, appear before us in this duel! Arewarero, Numbazu Hyakujuni! Sacred Wing – Honor Knight!"

The knight in question then appeared on the field, renting the overlay network in two with his blade.

[Honor Knight. Rank 4. 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF]

Rastaban smiled a little bit. "A fine beast," he said. "But I do hope that's not all you have to offer me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sirius said. "I lay one card facedown and I'll end it at that. Your move, Rastaban."

"Very well," Rastaban said. "It is my move. I draw." He then ripped a card from his deck and looked at it. "First, I lay three cards facedown."

"Three facedowns?" Sirius audibly observed.

"Then I summon Twin Headed Behemoth."

The monstrous dragon took to the field, its eyes locked on his opponent.

[Twin Headed Behemoth. Lv 3. 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"What the...?" Sirius breathed outward, incapable of pulling his eyes away from the beast.

"I am not through yet, Mr. Guardian," Rastaban said. "I banish Twin Headed Behemoth, I can Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Metal-?!"

The Behemoth left the field in an instant, and Metal Dragon appeared in his place, his ear-splitting roar shaking the mall to its very supports. "Wh-What on Barian!?" Sirius exclaimed, covering his ears to prevent deafness.

[Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Lv. 10. 2800 ATK, 2400 DEF]

"I regret to say there is more, Mr. Guardian," Rastaban continued. "I activate Red Eyes' ability to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!"

The third dragon then appeared, its very presence threatening to bring the mall down upon them.

[Blue Eyes White Dragon. Lv. 8. 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF]

"No way," Sirius breathed, looking up at the angered beasts. "What'd you do? Take it from Kaiba?"

"Hardly," was Rastaban's response. "But regardless, I shall end my turn at that."

"What?" Sirius asked, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"I believe you heard me correctly," Rastaban said. "Unless your ears stopped working at the last minute. I end my turn. Make your move."

Sirius growled a little bit at himself, drawing his card slowly from his deck. "What's with this guy?" he thought to himself. "He's really cautious. A little too cautious for someone who works for Don Thousand."

In that instant, Rastaban grinned. "I activate my trap," he announced.

"What!?"

"Fiendish Chain!"

The trap card flipped face-up on the field, its chains wrapping around Honor Knight and pulling him to the ground.

"What on Barian!?" Sirius shouted. "What did you do to Honor Knight!?"

"Fiendish Chain targets one effect monster on the field," Rastaban explained, "negates their effects, and prevents them from attacking while it's activated."

Sirius growled and clenched his fist.

"On the bright side, your monster's attack remain the same, so you needn't worry about that," Rastaban added.

"How kind," Sirius snarled.

He then looked at his hand in bitter frustration. "Well, that strategy isn't going to work," he thought to himself. "Now what?" He looked at the card he'd just drawn.

Guardian Wolf.

How sweet.

"Alright," he sighed. "I summon Sacred Wing – Beast!"

The first monster appeared on the field.

[Sacred Wing – Beast. Lv. 4. 0 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"Then I Special Summon Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle!"

The second monster appeared on the field, spreading his wings as if stretching them out.

"I can summon him from my hand when I have another Sacred Wing monster on the field," Sirius explained. "Now, I sacrifice both my Sacred Wing – Beast and Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle!"

"Hmm?" went Rastaban curiously.

Both monsters shattered, a golden sword taking their place. Then Sirius took it into his hand and plunged it into the ground. "Grand Beast of the Land of Light," he chanted, "release yourself from your chains and become my servant."

He turned the sword in its hole like a key, his eyes remaining on Rastaban. "Arewarero! Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf!"

From the ground emerged a pure white wolf, her dark eyes locked on her opponents as a roar escaped from her lungs.

[Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf. Lv. 10. 2800 ATK, 3000 DEF]

"And now we have a wolf," Rastaban said.

"Yep," Sirius agreed with a nod. "But she's not done. I equip her with Sacred Wings of Power, boosting her attack by 1000!"

Wings then sprouted from her back, with Guardian throwing herself into the air as her attack points went up.

[Guardian Wolf – 2800 ATK, 3800 ATK]

"Now, Guardian Wolf," Sirius said under his breath, "attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Grand Wolf Pounce!"

The wolf then leapt into the air, her ivory claws at the ready.

"Hmm," went Rastaban. "I apologize, child. But that attack shall not work."

"Nani?"

Another trap card appeared on the field. "Sakuretsu Armor!"

Diamond scales then shot out of the card, throwing Guardian Wolf to the ground in the time it took Sirius to blink. "Guardian Wolf!" he shouted worriedly.

A second later, Guardian Wolf vanished from the field.

"Sakuretsu Armor negates your attack," Rastaban explained, "and destroys your monster. I'm sorry, but Guardian cannot attack any longer."

Sirius clenched his fist in a rage. "I end my turn," he snarled.

"Alright then," Rastaban said. "I draw."

With that, he took a card from his deck and examined it. "I activate Metal Dragon's ability again," he said. "I summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The second dragon appeared on the field, startling Sirius slightly. "Two Blue Eyes?" he asked under his breath.

[Blue Eyes – Lv. 8. 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF]

Then Rastaban pointed at Honor Knight. "Now, my first Blue Eyes attacks your Honor Knight!" he declared. "White Lightning Attack!"

Sirius then held his hands up against his face in a protective manner.

Honor Knight, to protect both himself and his master, raised his shield up against the lightning. The white light hit his shield, though he didn't fall.

[Sirius – 4000 LP → 3500 LP]

"Honor Knight is a Number," Sirius said. "He can't be destroyed in battle with a Non-Number monster."

"It doesn't matter," Rastaban said. "You're still taking damage. Especially from my second Blue Eyes! White Lightning!"

So the second lightning bolt struck, but Honor Knight held his ground.

[Sirius – 3500 LP → 3000 LP]

"That's a one thousand point loss in only two attacks," Sirius thought. "Not that big, considering their attack power."

"Alright, child," Rastaban said. "I end my turn now. If you happen to have another move, I would be more than pleased to see it."

"How thoughtful," Sirius said, reaching down to his deck. "Boku no turn. DRAW!"

He then pulled his card from his deck and examined it.

Then his eyes widened.

"Is something the matter?" Rastaban asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "It's just," he flipped his card over so Rastaban could see it; "Rank-Up Magic: Limited Barian's Force!"

The chains around Honor Knight shattered in an instant. Then he folded into his sealed form, falling back into the overlay network. "I would have much preferred to wait until later to use this," he said, "but with Honor Knight like that, I couldn't afford to be picky about what I do. I overlay Honor Knight with his overlay units!"

The overlay network exploded a second time, this time being colored many deep hues. "Chaos Xyz Change!"

Seconds later, another sealed form of Honor Knight appeared on the field. "Your reward for your service was an inhuman death," Sirius chanted. "Your punishment was a rude awakening. Now appear before us and serve your sentence! Awerarero! Chaos Number 112! Sacred Wing – Banish Knight!"

Before Rastaban stood a knight, draped deep grey and garnet red. Unlike before, both his shield and helmet had been cast aside, his shield having been replaced with a tainted blade.

[Banish Knight. Rank 5. 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"A banished knight," Rastaban observed. "How many others have a monster like that?"

"I should hope none," Sirius said. "Because Honor Knight has become Banish Knight, Fiendish Chain leaves the field."

The trap card in question then shattered, allowing Banish Knight to fight however he wished. "Now, I activate Banish Knight's ability!" Sirius continued. "By detaching one overlay unit, Banish Knight can attack directly! So go! Banish Knight! Barian Honor Chaos Slash!"

Raising his swords into the air, Banish Knight then attacked Rastaban, renting the ground with a single attack. Rastaban, however, was fortunate to receive close to no physical damage, having been fortunate enough to step away before he got hurt.

[Rastaban – 4000 LP → 1200 LP]

"A terrifying attack," Rastaban said. "I almost didn't see that coming."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," Sirius said. "I end my turn with that."

"I draw then," Rastaban said, looking down at the card in his hand. "And...I play Mystic Wok."

"Eh?" went Sirius.

A big cauldron appeared on the field, a fire sparking underneath. "Mystic Wok?" Sirius asked curiously. "What kind of thing is that?"

"Simple," Rastaban said. "I sacrifice one monster on the field, and I gain either their attack or defense is life points. And the one I choose...is Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The white dragon let out a roar, seconds before entering the cauldron, its energy becoming like steam.

Before Sirius could even think, his hands clapped against his mouth. "Ugh," he groaned. "What's that smell?"

"Lunch, I suppose," Rastaban said, "given the time. And now I gain her attack points in life points.

[Rastaban – 1200 → 4200 LP]

"He's sacrificed one of his monsters to gain life points?" Sirius thought. "No way."

"I'm not done yet," Rastaban continued. "I activate Red Eyes' ability to bring Blue Eyes back from the grave."

"I forgot about that!" Sirius exclaimed.

The graveyard then opened up and Blue Eyes jumped back from the abyss.

[Blue Eyes. 3000 ATK]

"Well, that's just great," Sirius mumbled. "You gain points and don't lose any monsters."

"Correct." Then Rastaban raised his hand into the air. "Now I overlay my two Blue Eyes to Xyz Summon MY ace!"

"Your ace!?" Sirius asked.

The two dragons entered the overlay network, glowing with soft lights as they became overlay units.

"I Xyz Summon Calamity Dragon!"

The overlay network erupted into shadow flames. A dragon then pulled himself out of the darkened hole, his weathered bones covering his body. He opened his wings with a roar, his lifeless eyes staring Sirius down.

The bone-armored dragon definitely gave his name justice.

He was the source...of all calamity.

"What the...?" Sirius choked out. "What is that thing!?"

"Now," Rastaban said under his breath. "Calamity Dragon, activate your ability!"

Sirius choked up.

Then the duel ended. And not in the way they expected.

* * *

A piece of the roof then fell on Sirius' shoulder. "Huh?" went he, looking up to the ceiling.

Then he froze up.

The mall's ceiling was cracking up from the middle on down, pieces falling from the cracks. "What the!?" Sirius exclaimed. "What on Barian World is going on!?"

"I fear I might have gone too far," Rastaban thought.

Seconds later, larger pieces of debris started to fall, forcing Sirius to cover his head out of instinct.

"Oh no!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Sirius-san...? Are you okay?"

Sirius woke up with a throbbing headache. For some reason, he found himself in the middle of Heartland Middle School's campus. Lyra and Antares were looking over him, worry eating at Lyra's face.

"Huh?" went Sirius. "What the...?"

"You okay?" Antares asked. "You look a little pale."

Sirius forced himself to sit up, rubbing the back of his head. "I feel like a piece of plaster hit my head," he said.

"Maybe a piece of plaster **did** hit your head," Antares said, holding a piece of paper. "We found this before you woke up."

Curious, Sirius took the paper and read it over.

"_Mr. Guardian._

_I am grateful that you informed me that there was a Don Thousand symbol on me. I failed to notice that it was on the bottom of my cane. In a way, you have ensured my safety. Thus, I have chosen to protect you. I certainly hope the mall's ceiling didn't hurt you beyond repair. I regret to inform you that I did not protect you in time. A piece of plaster nicked the back of your head fairly well._

_-Sir Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild._"

"This guy just loves writing his whole name, huh?" Sirius asked with a faint chuckle.

"So...wanna tell us what's going on?" Antares asked.

"Not yet," Sirius answered. "I'm not too sure myself anyway. And by the way, what are you doing over here? Was I out that long?"

Antares then started to growl. "Oh, tell me you didn't just ask us that," he said, twitching slightly.

Sirius looked at him innocently.

THWACK!

"THAT HURT!"

"It's almost time for history class and you DARE ask me how long you've been out!? Dude! We could have just teleported here hours ago!"

"And you didn't mention that before WHY!?"

"It never hit me!"

"So you choose to hit me instead!?"

"YOU GOT IT!"

* * *

(At history class)

Lyra looked through the history book in her hand. "So, do you know who the new teacher is?" she asked curiously.

"Nope," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head with a growl.

"I sure hope he's not going to give us a pop quiz," Antares said. "I flunked Barian History three years in a row."

"Doubt it."

Just then, the doors to the class opened up and the teacher stepped in.

Then Sirius' eyes went like light grey tea cup saucers.

"Forgive my tardiness, class," the teacher said. "I was caught in what you might call a traffic jam."

He then tapped his cane against the ground.

"I am Sir Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild," he said. "But that is such a mouthful. So you may call me Mr. Rastaban von Rushford Rothschild."

"He said that on purpose, right?" Antares thought.

Instantly, Sirius slammed his hands against his desk and he stood up. "Now wait one Barian second!" he exclaimed, earning him a couple of looks from his fellow human students. "You're telling me that you're our teacher!?"

"Hmm?" went Rastaban. "Oh. You must be Sirius Stone, the other member of the traffic jam that I was stuck in. I do apologize for that mishap."

Sirius' mouth was left agape.

"Don't tell me," Antares said. "You dueled this guy."

"And almost got my butt handed to me," Sirius confirmed.

"I wouldn't say that," Rastaban said. "Knowing you, you possibly had a plan or two up your sleeve. Nothing is determined until you reach that point."

Sirius then fell into his chair in a heap, his head slamming against the desk. "Ow."

"Now, class," Rastaban continued, "please open your books and turn to page one. We must begin our lesson." He then pulled his monocle from his face. "It is time for use to explore the lessons left to us by our ancestors."

That earned him another groan from Sirius, who was still desperately hoping that it was just a bad dream.

* * *

Bonus piece.

Sirius looked down at his wrist after class had ended. "What's the matter, Sirius?" Antares asked. "You look like you're solving a dueling strategy."

"Not really," Sirius said. "Just something's really puzzling me."

"And what's that, Sirius-san?" Lyra asked.

Sirius looked to both of his friends.

"How did Rastaban get my Duel Anchor off of his wrist?"

* * *

**D.T.B: So. What did you guys think of my little bro's OC? Cool? Funny? Needs work? Review please and let us know your opinion. :D**


End file.
